


Drunk, Drunk, Drunk

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #IFDrabble, Future Fic, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao wished he had brought Scorpio's lucky item for today.</p><p>for <strong>International Fanworks Day 2015</strong> <i>event</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk, Drunk, Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/gifts).



> takaaka for chaco <3.
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.
> 


Takao didn't know what sort of fate had led him to this bar.

"Oh, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi nodded and sat beside Takao.

"You still remember."

Takao laughed.

"How can I forget."

Akashi didn't answered and Takao was too drunk when he asked, "Did you just fail something and decided to forget everything?"

Akashi looked struck for a second.

"A contract has failed."

"Well, it's just a contract."

"It isn't as simple as you want it to be."

"Then make it simple."

"I'll never understand you, Takao Kazunari."

Probably Akashi was also drunk when the red-haired proceed to kiss Takao's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D
> 
> and happy international fanworks day 2015!
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
